The DayAfter
by Amaherst
Summary: Something happened to Ulrich and Yumi last night that will change their friendship COMPLETED! plz read
1. shyness

**The Day After**

**Yumi glared over at her four friends from a distance they were all sharing a laugh after shutting up sissy for what seemed like the 100th time. Ulrich seemed to be laughing the most, even Odd had noticed.**

"**Hey what's happened? You haven't seemed this happy since Aelita was materialized." Odd asked.**

**Ulrich simply shrugged and they set off for the cafeteria for breakfast.**

'**What am I going to do?' Yumi thought to herself 'I don't know how I'm going to act around him anymore'**

**Deciding that she would simply walk into the cafeteria and leave it up to Ulrich.**

**Yumi walked over to her friends table and sat down. She saw Ulrich flash her a smile while the others said 'hello'**

**Aelita looked over to Ulrich who had stopped eating and over to Yumi who was so silent for a morning.**

"**What happened last night Yumi?" Aelita asked when they were in the ladies.**

**Yumi blushed "er nothing why?"**

"**because I know you met up with Ulrich Odd told us and Ulrich refused to let us know what had happened simply saying 'things had been said' now what were those things?"**

**At that moment the bell rang for classes **

'**Saved by the bell' was Yumi's only thought**

**As she rushed out of the bathroom she bumped right into Ulrich who blushed and said: "can we talk at lunch?"**

"**sure" **


	2. thoughts

**Classes went slow for both Yumi and Ulrich that morning.**

**Both only had each other in mind and what had happened last night.**

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was pouring of rain and Ulrich and Yumi had been talking in a bus shelter mainly about school and hardly looking at each other, but both of them pulling closer to the other.**_

_**Ulrich's phone had gone off revealing that he had a message off Odd asking where he was.**_

_**That had drawn Ulrich to the time it was a 9:45pm and curfew on a school night was 10pm by the latest**_

"_**I've gotta go now curfew" **_

"_**yeah mine too"**_

_**Both of them waiting for the other to make a move first…………..both wanting to be in each other's arms.**_

_**But not one of them had the courage.**_

_**Yumi stepped out of the shelter first and started to walk home **_

"_**Yumi!" Ulrich had yelled. Yumi turned to see him running and then ……………….**splash...**Ulrich had totally been splashed by a car saving Yumi from the wet.**_

_**Yumi blushed.**_

"_**Thanks"**_

"**_no prob" He had said starting to shiver._**

_**Yumi had noticed "you'd better get back and get changed before you get pneumonia"**_

"_**I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked his teeth chattering**_

"_**y..yes" She stuttered aware of her blush "Wait!"**_

_**Ulrich turned to face Yumi again **_

"_**Why did you stop me getting drenched?"**_

"_**Well it isn't very nice for a start and well……………"**_

_**He was unable to continue they both had started to blush furiously.**_

_**Ulrich had then noticed a hand touch his face and Yumi coming closer…her eyes closed…lips positioned…….Ulrich did the same and felt her lips on his.**_

_**They broke away eventually put had moved to frenching.**_

_**Yumi blushed as well as Ulrich **_

"_**I'd better go" They said to each other departing the scene**_

_**End of flashback**_

**The school bells went off signalling time for lunch.**

**Yumi and Ulrich both started to feel nervous……………**


	3. going public

**Yumi stared at Ulrich who was sitting on the bench alone waiting for her.**

**She sighed and went forward making herself known to Ulrich.**

**He blushed as did she.**

"**Did you mean that kiss?" He asked sounding doubtful.**

"**What?" she had not expected that one "of course I did I don't do things I don't mean do I? I thought you knew me better than that"**

" **I did think that you wouldn't do something like that without meaning it, but I had to ask," He mumbled.**

**Odd and the others (jermerie and Aelita) walked over to the bench they usually shared but only got so far as they looked over at the scene of their two other members of their gang kissing each other gently.**

"**Now why aren't I surprised?" Odd smirked the other two laughed, a little too loud as it caused Ulrich and Yumi to separate and look over at their smirking friends.**

**Both of them seemed to blush as theirs friends approached them.**

"**So er………Were things actually said last night or was it snogging?" Odd laughed causing Aelita to shout his name in anger and was about to have another go when Yumi stopped it**

"**Actually Aelita for once Odd is right we didn't talk about it we just well started kissing"**

**The bell rang which signalled end of lunch and start of lessons again.**

**Yumi started to laugh and took Ulrich's hand in her own and placed him right under an oak tree, the same oak tree that Sissy always tried to talk to him around this time, and when Sissy was in sight started to full on French him with him fully contributing and stopped after at least 3 minutes knowing that every eye was upon them especially Sissy's.**

"**See you tonight then?" Yumi smirked letting go of Ulrich's hand.**

"**Definitely" was Ulrich's only answer before giving her one more kiss on the lip and departing the crowded scene, of his school friends and with more than a few crying girls at Ulrich's choice of girlfriend being Yumi and not themselves, with his 4 friends following him and his girlfriend going the opposite direction for her class.**

'**That was the best day of my life' thought Yumi and Ulrich together.**


	4. waiting & thinking

**Yumi couldn't wait for her date with Ulrich later that night.**

**She had got dressed and got herself perfect for when Ulrich would be picking her up at 8 which would be in an hour and half**

'**_I probably shouldn't have got myself ready so early' _she thought to herself.**

**So as she sat waiting at her dressing table and thought about today's events after she had frenched Ulrich in front of the whole school.**

'**_It had been quite interesting' _she smirked**

**FLASHBACK:**

**Class had been the same boring thing it was with one exception every eye had been fixed on Yumi. After class all the boys kept saying to her things like:**

'**I wish I was Ulrich' or 'you naughty little bitch' while winking at her**

**Once she met up with her friends she had noticed that Ulrich was not there**

"**Where's Ulrich?" she asked Odd once she was in earshot.**

"**Got held up with all the girls pestering him, poor guy" Odd sighed looking up.**

"**Poor you as well by the looks of it"**

"**Yeah guess I should have thought about the reaction from it, but I was just thinking about shutting up Sissy you' know?"**

**Odd nodded." It certainly did as well she hasn't spoke since it"**

"**Really?" Yumi asked "About time"**

**Yumi had then gasped causing Jeremie and Aelita to look up from their laptop.**

"**Oh my god" Aelita gasped**

**Ulrich walked to his friends and girlfriend**

"**What happened to you mate?" Odd asked concern in his voice**

**Ulrich had only bits of his shirt left and there was grip signs on all his clothes from where the girls had apparently been gripping him especially his trousers Yumi noticed**

"**Girls" was Ulrich's quiet reply "I'm gonna go and take some rest before our date" Ulrich said to Yumi before kissing her and walking off to his dorm.**

**Yumi herself had then said goodbye to her three other friends and headed home.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Yumi smiled to herself and looked at her clock.**

'**_Only an hour left' _she thought to herself smiling once more.**


	5. Happiness

**Ulrich sat up from his bed and looked at the clock. It read 7.00pm. An hour before he would be meeting Yumi. **

**He looked at himself in his mirror and decided to change into something else. While he changed he did what he did most- think.**

**_He was now Yumi's boyfriend. He couldn't believe it. He had wanted this so much that it was a shock to him that it had happened. Everything he had wanted in life he had never got but now he and Yumi were together. His dream of so many months had come true. He just couldn't believe it. _**

**Ulrich was snapped out of his thoughts when Odd walked in the room.**

"**You ok buddy? He asked**

"**Yeah I sure am" Ulrich smiled**

**Odd smiled at his friend's happiness "we always said you two were perfect for each other"**

"**Who's we?" Ulrich enquired **

"**Oh me, Jeremie and Aelita"**

"**Oh so what else do you say behind our backs?" **

"**Nothing we just always said that we wished that you guys would hurry it up and get together"**

"**Oh" Ulrich looked at himself in his mirror again. This time he was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt that showed that his workout worked.**

"**Well I've got to go" Ulrich checked his pockets making sue he had money on him as well as his mobile. "Date with Yumi"**

"**Aww his first date with Yumi" Odd teased.**

**Ulrich chucked a pillow at him**

"**You nervous?" **

**Ulrich nodded**

"**Well see you later then" Ulrich said opening the door and grabbing his jacket.**

**Ulrich got to Yumi's house at 7:45pm he had walked a slow walk towards her house but he was till early.**

**Sighing he sat down on the curb. He didn't think that Yumi would be ready yet so he just sat it out waiting for 8pm to come around.**

**Yumi looked out of her window not expecting to see much but was shocked when she saw Ulrich sitting on the curb.**

**She smiled.**

**She ran downstairs and went to grab her jacket but thought better of it. If she got cold Ulrich would give her his he'd done it before when they weren't dating so he'd do it when they were dating right?**

**Yumi walked out of her door silently and sat next to Ulrich.**

**Ulrich jumped slightly **

"**Sorry" Yumi muttered **

"**Don't be silly I was just thinking that's all."**

**Ulrich noticed that Yumi was wearing a black mini skirt with a black shirt with a skull on it. She looked gorgeous as usual. **

"**What about?"**

"**This" Ulrich leaned towards Yumi and kissed gently.**

**When they parted Yumi blushed. Ulrich noticed this and smiled**

"**You didn't seem shy when we in front of the whole school kissing" Ulrich laughed**

**That made Yumi laughed "I guess not"**

**Ulrich stood up and offered a helping hand to Yumi. She took it and pulled herself up, not letting go of each other's hand they walked out of her street.**

"**So where are we going?" Yumi asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.**

"**Um I was thinking of going to the 24/7 café and then a walk around the park?" Ulrich replied**

"**Sounds good to me"**

"**I know its nothing special but there's nothing to do round here at this time"**

"**Ulrich, no matter what we were going to do tonight would have been special to me, want to know why?"**

**Ulrich nodded.**

"'**coz we're doing it together Ulrich you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this with you, go out, kiss you, have a right to look at you without people questioning it and be your girlfriend"**

**Ulrich smiled and kissed her. He looked up and realised that they had arrived at the café.**

**They sat down in a corner and ordered two strawberry milkshakes.**

"**Do you want any food lovebirds?" the waitress smirked.**

"**I wouldn't mind having some fries, Ulrich?" Yumi said**

"**Yeah me too,"**

"**It'll be right over sweeties" the waitress said**

**Once the food had been brought over a comfortable silence fell on the two.**

**After they ate their food they started a quiet walk over to the park.**

**Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder while Ulrich put his arm around her waist.**

"**Do you want to sit for a while?" Yumi asked**

"**Sure"**

**They sat down on a bench and Yumi cuddled up to Ulrich **

"**Question: what would you do if Sissy came along now?" Yumi asked**

"**Answer: This" He bent down and started to French Yumi, their tongues were in battle. Yumi slid onto Ulrich's lap not stopping their tongue's battle.**

**After a while they stopped and just enjoyed each other's company. Yumi still on Ulrich's lap but her head was leaning on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her.**

"**I brought something that would make us remember this moment" Yumi spoke up pulling a digital camera out of her bag "It doesn't matter that is dark as I can brighten up the scene on my computer and I'll print off two one for each of us."**

"**Cool" Ulrich smiled and looked around he saw the waitress that they had met at 24/7 walking along their path. "Excuse me could you take a photo for us please?" Ulrich asked politely **

"**Of course I will" she said brightly taking the camera off Yumi **

**Yumi, still on Ulrich's lap, wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and Ulrich wrapped is arms tighter around Yumi **

"**Now, Smile!" the waitress exclaimed as she took the picture**

"**Thanks a lot miss" Ulrich said**

"**Yeah thanks it means a lot to us for helping us out"**

"**No problem dears anything for young love" **

**With that she walked away from the scene.**

"**Well we'd better be going ourselves with our curfews and everything" Ulrich sighed.**

"**Yeah I guess so" Yumi sighed back **

**When they had got to Yumi's house she had rushed inside telling Ulrich to stay there. He did what he was told and waited.**

**She re-appeared 5 minutes later with a copy of the photo in her hands**

"**Here" She said passing him the photo. He looked at it and smiled; it had come out perfect and showed how close and happy the couple was**

"**Thanks, it looks great" **

"**It does doesn't it? Well you'd better be going to get back for curfew" Yumi sighed **

"**Yeah well goodnight Yumi" He spoke and kissed her on her lips.**

"**Goodnight Ulrich" she said and walked back into her empty house, her parents were away for the night at some friend's party. She lay down on her bed and went straight to sleep, dreaming of Ulrich.**

**Ulrich walked quietly into his dorm and was surprised to see Odd was still awake and even more surprised when he saw Jeremy and Aelita there all looking at him smiling.**

"**So how was it, Romeo?" Odd said**

**Ulrich didn't answer but walked over to his desk drawer and opened it where he found am empty frame he placed the photo inside it and placed the framed photo on his desk. He looked at it and smiled.**

**His friends joined him and looked at the photo**

"**That answer your question Odd?" Ulrich said**

"**Perfectly" Odd replied**

**Jeremy and Aelita said 'Goodnight' and left**

**Ulrich got into bed while Odd turned the light off and also got into bed**

"**So did both of you enjoy your date?" Odd asked**

"**Take a look at that photo, it should tell you everything"**

**Odd trying to be smart went over to Ulrich's desk and took the photo**

"**hmmm not everything, where did you go?"**

**Ulrich who had gone very tired very fast simply said:**

"**Look at the background"**

"**Oh the park and 24/7 café, good choice" Odd placed the photo back down and returned the photo to where it no belonged.**

"**So Yumi used her computer to put the café's sign onto the park's background?"**

"**Yup she sure did" Ulrich yawned**

"**Quite clever that one isn't she?"**

"**Yup she sure is" Ulrich yawned "Goodnight Odd"**

"**Goodnight Ulrich"**

**It didn't take Ulrich long to get to sleep, neither did it take long for Ulrich's dreams to be about Yumi and their perfect date.**


End file.
